Song of Lovers
by Ai Yuukan
Summary: Samantha, ordered by her father, seeks to carry out her duty as the second Genbu no Miko... but love gets in the way when she falls for Amiboshi, Seiryuu seishi. 5 Chapters up!
1. The Girls of Legend

"Song of Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samantha smiled wistfully, watching a couple walk by hand in hand, obviously in love with each other.  
"Aaahh." Lilian sighed, voicing her sister's sentiments. Samantha smiled and looked at her sisters sitting with her on the park bench. Lilian looked downright miserable. Vivien looked frustrated, and Kathryn looked defeated. Samantha grinned. What a sorry sight they were. It was Valentine's Day, and they were all moving towards their expiration date, judging by their miserable countenances. Samantha knew her sisters all longed for a love life of their own, but personally, she could wait a few more years for her own. She was only sixteen, and much too young and busy to start having a love life at the moment. She looked at her sisters thoughtfully.  
Her eldest sister, Lilian, was beautiful beyond words, but she seemed to prefer mature men compared to the young teenagers that always approached her. But Samantha knew she was really too shy to do really anything. Kathryn was also beautiful, but Samantha knew her argumentative nature tended to keep the guys at bay. Vivien, however, with her fiery beauty and spontaneous nature, looked to be a goodly boy magnet, but as soon as guys got to know her better, they soon discovered that she had a fiery and spontaneous temper to match.  
Samantha sighed and stretched. But really, they should have all had boyfriends by now. She knew the problems her sisters had with boys, but she personally thought she had the worst problem. She knew she looked just average, but she also looked like everyone's baby sister. Though she had tried to prove it for years, that she was old and mature enough not to be everyone's baby sister, her round face and too-large eyes always tempted the most severe of people to pat her head.. like a puppy. Samantha's expression soured. Good grief, she was sixteen years old! Not six months!  
Lilian noticed her sisters' downcast expressions and smiled brightly. "Hey, don't look so down." She chided them.  
Kathryn, the sister with silky blond hair and silver eyes mumbled irritably, "We're single, we're crushless, we're miserable."  
Lilian smiled. "That's not true, Kathryn. We have plenty of crushes!"  
Vivien, with her red-gold head of curls and violet eyes, snorted. "Yeah, and the closest we can get to them is by pressing our faces up to the screen. Anime crushes don't count."  
Samantha smiled and said mischievously. "But if they did, we'd be pretty shameless." She shook her head, bemused.  
All of them chuckled deeply at that. Lilian thought of something. "Hey, do you all want to call Miaka?"  
Samantha's eyes lit up. Yuuki, Miaka and her friends were all penpals with the Smith sisters and they all got along rather splendidly, Samantha thought.  
Kathryn, the girl with blond hair, looked thoughtful. "Hey.. remember when father said we could pick a place to vacation this year? Why don't we go to Japan? And finally meet Miaka and her friends?"  
Samantha brightened. Lilian was the only one who looked hesitant. She twirled silver strands of hair with her fingers. "I think we should ask Miaka if it's all right first. Don't you think?"  
Samantha smiled in satisfaction. Vivien sighed happily. Kathryn looked cheered up. "I can't wait to meet Keisuke!" She exclaimed.  
Samantha laughed along with her sisters. Everyone knew Kathryn loved talking with Miaka's brother, Keisuke, because she thought he was so much fun to argue with.  
Samantha dimpled. "I can't wait to meet Taka and Tetsuya!" She smiled. "They're so sweet about Yui and Miaka! Maybe they'll introduce me to their friends who are just as sweet!" She said wistfully.  
Vivien chuckled. "I hope Miaka eats as much as she says she does. I could use a new eating partner."  
Everyone laughed. Lilian smiled. "Yui's very smart. I need a good study partner. All of you don't know zilch about astronomy!"  
Samantha giggled. "Well, you don't have any musical aptitude whatsoever."  
Vivien grinned. "You eat like a bird!"  
Kathryn smiled. "And you hate reading!"  
Lilian laughed. "Well, we all agree, we all need a partner. So should we call Miaka tonight?"  
Kathryn smiled. 'Why not call her now? It's the right time."  
Lilian frowned. "I am not using up all my minutes!"  
"Aw, come on!" Everyone pleaded. "Please?" Lilian sighed.  
"Fine! But that means you're buying me more minutes!"  
"We promise!" Her sisters chirped.  
Lilian smiled. "But I only have Yui's number."  
Samantha's eyes sparkled as Vivien smiled. "I have Miaka's number!" She handed her address book to her sister cheerfully. She flipped over to Miaka's name and number.  
"Are you sure it's the right time?" Lilian wanted to be sure.  
"We're sure!"  
  
"Dinner!" Samantha's uncle called out.  
Samantha stood up quietly from her desk and stretched. Studying was a pain. She sighed. But if she wanted to lose the baby-sister reputation soon, she had to study to gain the college-level reputation she wanted so badly.  
Samantha sighed again as she began to gather her studying material. As she tucked them away in her desk, she couldn't help but notice the severe neatness of her desk.. of her room. Everything was perfect. Disgustingly perfect. Samantha longed to throw a couple of clothes around to make her room look more homey, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She hadn't been raised that way, she told herself harshly.  
With another little sigh, Samantha went to her closet and took out her beloved Humpty. Humpty was a stuffed egg she had gotten at a fair so long ago. He was the only stuffed animal she had left. She hugged him tight before replacing him on her shelf. He was all she had left of her childhood, and though she constantly reminded herself she was beyond the age of having stuffed creatures, she could never bring herself to give Humpty away. He was a reminder of her childhood.. and her past. Her eyes grew shadowed. She had been raised to be a responsible, disciplined girl, and such fanciful thoughts would never do. Thinking such, she closed her closet and marched outside her door. She was her father's daughter, after all.  
  
Samantha walked into the kitchen, perusing a new music book she had found in the living-room table. "Uncle? Did this come in the mail today?"  
"Mm-hm." Her uncle was busy trying to keep Vivien away from the food. "Vivi! Set the table first!"  
Vivien frowned at that. "Uncle, don't call me Vivi!" She said, exasperated. "It sounds like a dog's name!"  
Lilian walked into the kitchen and smiled when she heard her sister. "Now, now, Vivi. don't think like that."  
Kathryn came into the kitchen, new romance book in hand. She grinned. "She's right you, know. Vivi does sound a lot like Fifi."  
"Kate!" Vivien was frowning, but her eyes twinkled. She turned back to her uncle. "Hey, we've decided where to go for vacation already, uncle."  
Her uncle only paused momentarily as he ladled the tomato sauce over the plates of spaghetti. "Oh? Where?"  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Japan! We want to see Miaka and her friends."  
Her uncle did pause for a moment longer before he reached to place the large, scrumptious-looking meatballs on each plate. "Oh, really?" Washing his hands, he sighed. "I'm sorry girls, but something's come up."  
Kathryn's eyes widened. "What?"  
"I have. business. in the east. I'm afraid I can't join you on your vacation." He stuck a piece of parsley on each plate and two thick loaves of Italian bread to complete the tantalizing picture. Vivien's mouth watered.  
"Oh?" Kathryn sighed sadly then shrugged. "Oh, well. We'll bring you back a souvenir, then, father."  
Samantha sighed sadly. How was it that Kathryn persisted in calling their uncle, 'father', when he was truly their uncle?  
Lilian sighed wearily. "This will be our first time traveling alone, dad. Are you sure you can't come?"  
Lilian's father's eyes were shadowed. "It just. came up. This deal. is very important."  
Samantha nodded with understanding. Lilian's father was a businessman. He had responsibilities. She smiled with approval. In many ways, her uncle was a very respectable man. "Of course it is, uncle. We understand."  
Vivien smiled cheerfully for her sister's benefit. "Can we eat dinner now?" She begged her father and foster siblings, forcing a plaintive note in her voice. "My stomach's crying for nourishment, here!"  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment before laughing at Vivien's discomfit. Vivien smiled sheepishly. The tension evaporated. "Oh, fine." Lilian said chuckling, reaching for the plates to set on the table.  
Vivien smiled cheerfully. "Yay!"  
  
"The Smith sisters are coming over next week! That's great!" Taka exclaimed.  
Tetsuya nodded. "They're great! Samantha's a great listener." He thought highly of Samantha, and by the way she sounded on the internet, she seemed to be a very mature and sweet girl. It was hard to believe she was only sixteen. Well, she surely had the mind of a mature woman, he believed, remembering their past chats with the American girl.  
Yui, for some reason, blushed. Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "And Vivien and I like to eat the same food! It's so cool!" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. She was no doubt thinking of all the 'eating sprees' she would go on with Vivien Smith. Taka smiled affectionately at his girlfriend.  
Yui smiled. "And Lilian's smart. You can't find too many people like her nowadays."  
Everyone frowned at Yui when she said that. Yui giggled. "Well, it's true! How about you, Keisuke? Don't you think it's great?"  
"Your penpals are great, maybe, but Kathryn's a pain." Miaka's brother grumbled.  
Miaka laughed. "Yesterday, Kathryn said she bet Keisuke looks like a dog." Her eyes twinkled. Yesterday, she had caught her brother chatting to the Smith sister, Kathryn, online. He had been so caught up in the conversation, that he hadn't noticed his sister peering over his shoulder. Miaka smiled. She was sure she and Kathryn Smith would get on fine. They already had so much in common.  
Taka laughed. "She sounds great!"  
Keisuke glared at Miaka's boyfriend. "Well, I bet she looks like a goose." He mumbled, irritated.  
Yui sighed. "It's good we found such good penpals like them. They've been a great help. getting us over." Yui couldn't continue.  
Miaka nodded sadly. "Yeah." She felt tears rise in her eyes at the thought of Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Hotohori. A couple of months after the final battle with Nakago, Miaka had found Vivien on the internet as an email-penpal and had grown to be real friends with the American girl. Vivien had introduced her sisters to Miaka and her friends online, and now all of them had one of the Smith sisters as their penpal. She had told Vivian a lot of things. and she had also told her about the book. Miaka grew uneasy thinking what her friends would say if they had found out about it.  
Yui looked down at her tea. Lilian had helped her get over the deaths of her own seishi, and her self-loathing. She had told Lilian everything. and Lilian had believed her. She couldn't wait to meet her. She dreaded the thought of any of her friends knowing what she had done.  
Keisuke grimly remembered an argument he had once had with Kathryn. She had insulted his masculinity and in a burst of temper, he had blurted out what had happened to his sister by means of defending himself. Softening, he also remembered that Kathryn had believed him and what followed had been one of their rare truces of that time. He would never tell his friends what he had done.  
Taka had immediately sensed a kindred spirit in Samantha and with little argument from Tetsuya, he had also told her of his adventures in the book as the Suzaku seishi Tamahome. Samantha had believed them and even in her quiet moments, offered a word of comfort to ease his pain at losing his fellow seishi. Taka and Tetsuya had agreed not to ever tell the others of their secret.  
Giggling, two nyan-nyans disappeared in a poof of pink smoke in the friends' kitchen.  
  
Samantha waited anxiously in the waiting area with Kathryn and Vivien. She knew that to her sisters, she appeared calm and collected, but her insides felt twisted and weak. What would Tetsuya and Taka think of her? She knew she sounded mature enough online, but what if, when they saw her, they would forget that instantly and treat her like a baby sister like everyone else did? She really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Lilian dragged Vivien's last suitcase out from the claiming area and was panting by the time she reached the waiting area where her sisters were waiting comfortably in their seats. "Are they here yet?" She asked cheerfully.  
Vivien looked up at her sister, smiling. "No, not yet, but Miaka- chan called and they said they'd be here in a few minutes."  
Lilian nodded. "Well, they're not that late." She muttered to herself.  
Kathryn had heard her. She chuckled. "Nervous?"  
Lilian shook her head. "Don't be silly."  
Samantha nodded, convinced. "She's nervous." As the most silent of her sisters, she knew most of her sisters than they think they did by just observing them, and Lilian was definitely nervous. She had the feeling her eldest sister was about to break into a cold sweat.  
"No, I'm not!" Lilian snapped.  
"You're wrong, Sammy: she's petrified." Vivien said wryly.  
Lilian scowled at her sister. "Well, for all you know Japanese people have this tendency to look upon foreigners with disdain. Of course, I'm nervous!" She exclaimed.  
Vivien couldn't believe it. She rolled her eyes. "And we're supposed to care? For goodness' sake, Lily, we're Americans. Americans don't care what everyone says about us. For all we know, they could be admiring us for our boldness and individuality." She said confidently.  
Kathryn nodded. "You said it, Vivi."  
Samantha said softly, "Besides, do you really think our penpals are like that? I don't think Taka and Tetsuya would think like that." And she couldn't believe it of them, too. They sounded so nice and delightful on the internet.. she hoped she got that analysis right, for Lilian's sake.  
Vivien nodded. "Exactly. We got along fine with our penpals via the internet, so what should be the difference face-to-face?" She said with supreme confidence.  
"Speak for yourself, Vivi. Keisuke's probably furious that I'm here, anyway. He doesn't respond well to my argumentative nature." Kathryn mumbled.  
"Ooh, do you think that's them?" Samantha stood up and began waving to a group of people headed their way.  
"How do you know it's them?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hope it's them."  
"Great." Lilian grumbled.  
"Oh, it is them! Aren't I lucky? They're waving back. at least four of them are."  
Kathryn grinned. "I bet Keisuke's the one keeping his hand down."  
  
"That's them?" Keisuke gaped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Miaka looked slyly across at her brother. "Pretty much. Why?" She wondered at the horrified look on his face.  
  
"They're not supposed to look like that!"  
Yui chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"They're beautiful! All of them are horribly beautiful!"  
"I think he was expecting Kathryn to be the ugly one." Tetsuya mumbled to Taka. Taka chuckled.  
"Hi!" Vivien jumped up and went to greet their friends. Her red- gold curls bounced and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked at Yui and Miaka for a moment before grinning and pointing at Miaka. Her buns looked like meatballs. "You're Miaka, right?"  
Miaka squealed happily, her eyes shining. "Bingo!" Miaka eyed Vivien's curls incredulously. They looked like macaroni. Yum. Her stomach grumbled.  
Vivien's eyes were sparkling. "Yay!" Her stomach growled. She blushed. Then she heard Miaka's own stomach. Vivien and Miaka's face broke into grins.  
Tetsuya and Taka went to the gentle-looking girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You're Samantha, right?" Tetsuya ventured. Samantha smiled nervously, praying they weren't surprised by what they saw. "Yes, I am. You're Tetsuya?" She said in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke stared at Lilian and Kathryn, trying to tell who was his penpal. The only problem was: he couldn't tell who was the uglier. Kathryn was bound to be the uglier, he had wagered. He was stumped.  
Yui chuckled. She went to Lilian. "You're Lilian, right? You look like you have more intelligence than your sisters." She explained.  
Lilian smiled. "Yes, I'm Lilian. This should be interesting."  
Keisuke stared at Kathryn. "You're K-Kathryn?"  
Kathryn grinned. "Hai! And you're Keisuke? Okay, I was wrong, you don't look like a dog. much." She said, also in perfect Japanese.  
Keisuke relaxed and smiled. Yep, it was definitely Kathryn. Strange, her comment didn't sound as insulting as it did online. Maybe it had something to do with her smile. He hadn't pictured her as smiling when they chatted online. "Thank you. You're not as ugly as I thought you would be."  
Kathryn chuckled. "You expected a hag?"  
"Exactly."  
"At least forty?"  
"You read my mind."  
Kathryn laughed. "This is so funny! I wish you could have seen your face when you saw me! I wish I had had a camera!"  
Keisuke laughed, feeling much at ease with his new friend.  
Three nyan-nyans giggled as they poofed out of view.  
  
"Let's see.. where shall we go next?" Samantha mused aloud, perusing her guide-book.  
Tetsuya laughed. "We knew you were a study-hog, Samantha, but we never expected this!"  
"You said it." Taka chuckled wryly. Carrying bags of books, he was beginning to think Yui was mistaken when she said Lilian was the smartest Smith sister. With all the books Samantha read, she couldn't help but be a genius. Hell, he had never heard of half the titles of the books Samantha had bought.  
Samantha smiled apologetically. "Well, why don't we take a break, then?" She didn't really enjoy reading, but after Taka had ruffled her hair in the morning eating breakfast in a café, she had become determined to reinforce her mature image. "Where should we eat?"  
"Ne, why don't we go to that new café near the Tokyo Tower? After lunch, we could go look around there. We haven't been there yet." Taka suggested.  
Samantha smiled. "That would be great." She followed to Tetsuya's shiny black car and nearly beamed as she sat up front with Tetsuya. She was in the passenger's seat. At least they were treating her as they should and not like her sisters did. As Tetsuya began to drive, she never stopped beaming.  
"What're you smiling about?" Taka asked, smiling from the back seat.  
Samantha laughed nervously. She might as well tell them. Maybe a direct approach would work. "I'm just happy you guys realize I'm old enough to sit in the passenger's seat."  
Tetsuya arched a brow. "Come again?"  
Samantha sighed. "Usually, people don't allow me to sit in the passenger's seat." She explained. "They think I'm still of the age where airbags would kill me."  
Taka chuckled. "They're that protective of you?"  
Samantha made a face. "Unbelievably protective. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm fragile."  
Tetsuya agreed with her. "Of course not. I mean, of course, I have to admit, I would have assumed you were little more of a kid if I had just met you, but we know from our chats, that although you look it, your mind isn't that of a little kid's."  
  
Samantha couldn't decide whether she should be pleased or dismayed. On one hand, Tetsuya had just admitted she still looked like a kid, but he had also just said as much that she had a mature mind. "Thanks.. I think?"  
Taka laughed. "It was meant as a compliment, Samantha. Sure, you look puny, but you sound like Mrs. Yuuki when you put your mind to it."  
Samantha couldn't help grinning. "Gee, thanks."  
"No prob." Taka grinned.  
Tetsuya chuckled. "Just out of curiosity, how tall are you?"  
Samantha sighed. She got this from everbody. "I'm more than five feet tall, if that's what you want to know."  
Taka's eyes twinkled. "Five foot one? Or two?"  
  
Samantha blushed but smiled. "I'm five foot two."  
"Just as I thought. Puny." Taka declared.  
Samantha and Tetsuya laughed.  
  
"So where do you want to go next?" Tetsuya asked Samantha.  
"Aren't you guys tired of me, yet?" She teased.  
"Not at all." Taka said cheerfully.  
Samantha laughed. When she had offered to pay the lunch bill, Tetsuya and Taka had automatically agreed with her offer. And to her amusement, Tetsuya had even added an additional soda and French fries to her bill at the counter.  
"Very well. Where do you think I should go?"  
"My shoes are getting worn from all the sight-seeing." Taka told her. "Would you mind buying me a pair?"  
"I need a new pair of sunglasses. Could I borrow some money from you?"  
Samantha laughed. When she had paid their lunch bill, and they had seen all the cash stashed in her wallet, they had gotten the correct assumption that she was more than financially secure to sight-see for two months. And she was only staying for three weeks.  
"Do you do this to everyone?"  
Tetsuya shrugged. "Hey, Keisuke always owes me money. It's nice being the one treated for a change."  
Taka nodded in agreement. "And I'm always broke from spending money on Miaka's food." He explained.  
Samantha grinned. "Why am I getting the feeling you two only like me for my money?"  
Taka looked offended. "No way! I like you for who you are, squirt! I've always wanted a baby sister."  
Strangely enough, Samantha wasn't the least put out. She laughed. She knew he was only teasing.  
Tetsuya grinned. "I agree. Say, why don't we treat you to Disneyland?" Then he pretended to suddenly remember something and look chagrined. "Oh, man, but I don't think you're tall enough to get on the best rides, baby girl."  
Samantha laughed. "Stop it!"  
"Stop what?" Tetsuya and Taka asked innocently.  
Stop making a fool of yourself, daughter. You are embarrassing me. A cold voice vibrated in Samantha's head. Samantha immediately stopped laughing. "H-Huh?"  
"Is everything all right, Samantha?" Tetsuya asked worriedly. She looked strange.  
Say goodbye to your playmates, daughter.  
"Hey, could you turn down the air conditioner, man?" Taka asked his friend. "It's kinda cold back here."  
"W-Who are you?" Samantha whispered, shivering.  
That is none of your business. Prepare yourself, daughter.  
"Hey, Samantha, are you okay?" Taka asked worriedly. "Hey, Tetsuya, turn on the heat, will you? She's shivering."  
Tetsuya looked over at Samantha and was shocked to see her shivering, her face pale and taut with fear. "Samantha? What's wrong?" She said nothing. He reached over to tap her to get her attention and yelped when he touched her skin. "Geez, you're as cold as an ice cube. Hold on, I'll turn on the heat."  
It's time to go home. It's time to return to me.  
"So cold.." Samantha's teeth were chattering.  
Funny.  
"Who are you?"  
"Huh?" Suddenly, Taka's cell-phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey Miaka. What's going on?" He sat up in his seat and frowned worriedly. "You sound terrible. What's wrong?"  
Tetsuya frowned as he heard the sound of crying on Taka's phone. "Taka, is Miaka all right?"  
  
Enjoy the ride.  
Suddenly, frost appeared on Samantha's body before her eyes. "W- What's going on?" She said, scared.  
"What do you mean, they're gone?! How could they just disappear like that? Yeah, Samantha's here.. Okay, hold on, we're on our way."  
"What's up, Taka?" Tetsuya asked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Lilian and Vivien Smith are gone. Miaka says they just disappeared.. vanished! How can this happen?!"  
"They're gone?! How in the hell did that happen?! Where to?"  
  
"The library. I dunno, but Miaka's going to find Kathryn and Keisuke now." Taka ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, I don't know what's going on!"  
Tetsuya was going past the speed limit. He didn't care. "Samantha, don't worry. We'll find your sisters."  
Taka cursed and jumped from his seat. "Samantha's gone!"  
"The hell you say!" Tetsuya slammed on the brakes and turned to the passenger's seat. All the color leached from his face. She was gone. And her seat was covered in frost. 


	2. I'm Stronger Now

"Song of Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Without a word, Samantha sat up and looked down at her hands in surprise. They were bleeding. and dusted with frost. As they quickly melted in the mild heat, Samantha brought herself to get up and look around. Where was she?  
She was in some sort of wasteland. The trees were bare and the ground, dry. She turned around and with some relief, saw a village nearby. Samantha quickly pinched herself and squealed with chagrin at the pain and the realization that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Then where was she?  
Samantha closed her eyes and tried to relax. There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. But no matter how much she searched her mind, she couldn't find an answer! One moment she was in her friend's car, and now she was in a desolate wasteland. Oh lord, she was going crazy.  
Okay.. the last thing she remembered was that scary voice telling her to say goodbye.. and that flash of.. green light. Samantha's eyes shot open. Green light? For some reason, she had the strangest feeling that was supposed to mean something.  
When she had been enveloped in that light, she had felt a certain, definite chill surrounding her.. and she had felt so.. afraid. She shivered at the memory. What had happened to her? And where in the hell was she? And why.. was she feeling so.. tired?  
Suddenly, she thought she saw someone leaning against a tree.. She walked towards the figure and her eyes widened as she instantly recognized that red-gold hair! "Vivi?" She ventured cautiously.  
Vivien turned towards her and stared. "Sammy!"  
Samantha let out a relieved breath and ran towards her sister. "Vivi.." She couldn't believe it. Her sister was here. Her heart swelled with relief.  
The two sisters embraced. "Sammy.." Vivien hugged her sister tight. "Sammy.. how did you.. how did we..?"  
Samantha shrugged helplessly. "I.. don't know. I was with Tetsuya and Taka when.. Tetsuya got a call from.."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Yui! It was Yui, right?"  
Samantha nodded with some surprise. "Yeah, it was her! I didn't really listen to what they were saying.. because..  
Eagerly, Vivien nodded. "Yeah! All of a sudden, I felt this warm wind.. then the feather.. it burst into flame.. then the ashes.. You felt the same thing, too, right?"  
Samantha frowned in confusion. "Well.. not really.." What was Vivien rambling about? It had been cold and frosty! What was talking about?  
Vivien frowned equally in confusion. "You're not serious."  
Samantha suddenly noticed her sister bleeding in several places. "Vivi! You're bleeding!" She cried out in alarm.  
Vivien looked down at herself. "Oh yeah.. I forgot.."  
Samantha sweatdropped. How could someone forget they were bleeding? Rather profusely, even? She sweatdropped even more as Vivien stared hard at her. W-What?  
"Sammy.. what's wrong..?"  
Samantha then knew what she was talking about and shrugged helplessly. She did feel incredibly tired.. her soul felt.. drained..  
All of a sudden, both sisters froze as a red light shone behind them. Samantha and Vivien turned to stare at each other. Could it be..?  
They turned to look where the red light had vanished. On the ground were two very familiar-looking girls. Vivien was the first to recognize them despite their changed appearances. "Miaka! Yui!"  
Samantha's eyes widened. Nani?! As she and Vivien hurried to the two girls, she vaguely noted with some alarm that she had just thought.. in Japanese. Weird.  
Vivien knelt down next to Miaka. "Hey, Miaka!" She started to shake Miaka violently.  
Samantha stared. Vivien was talking in Japanese! She gently nudged Yui's shoulder and said tentatively in English, "Yui-chan?" She gasped. It had come out in Japanese! What was going on?!  
To the sisters' relief, the two girls started to stir. Finally, Yui and Miaka's eyes opened. Slowly, Yui sat up. "What happened?" She stared at Samantha. "Who are you?"  
Samantha blinked. "Excuse me?"  
Miaka winced as she sat up. "Yui-chan.. are you okay?" She blinked at Vivien, who looked mad with worry. "Ne.. who are you?"  
Vivien was beside herself. "Don't play dumb, Miaka! How dare you scare me like that!!"  
Miaka sweatdropped and turned to Yui. "Yui-chan.. who's the crazy woman?"  
Samantha sweatdropped. Vivien turned red. "I'm not crazy!" She shrieked.  
Samantha sweatdropped even more. She looked at Yui, who had always been the more sane of the girls, in her opinion. "Yui-chan.. I think you may have bumped your head when you landed.. don't you remember us?"  
Yui frowned and looked at Samantha for a while before slowly shaking her head no. "Should I know you?"  
Samantha sighed. She didn't know what was going on or where they were, exactly, but she was beginning to have suspicions.. Vivien was furious. "Great, they lost their memory! How perfect!" She growled.  
Yui finally took a look around. "Where are we?"  
Miaka looked frightened. They were in a different, strange place.. with two crazy people. "Yui.."  
Yui suddenly slammed her elbow on Miaka's head, blinking. "Did that hurt?"  
Miaka punched Yui so hard she went flying. "THAT HURT PLENTY!!"  
Yui winced. "I-Itai. It hurts too much to be a dream."  
Samantha and Vivien blinked at the two best friends. Miaka suddenly looked crestfallen. "Whether it's a dream or not.. there's no double cheeseburgers.. no raisin-nut ice cream either!" She cried out, looking extremely unhappy.  
Samantha and Yui sweatdropped. Samantha reddened as Vivien looked sympathetic to Miaka's woes. "Is that all you can think about?!" Yui demanded, peeved. Suddenly, she and Samantha were suddenly grabbed from behind.  
Vivien nodded sympathetically. "There's no food anywhere!" She cried.  
Miaka looked like she was about to cry, too. "What'll we do, Yui- chan?" She blinked. "Yu-!" She and Vivien stared as they finally saw Samantha and Yui being held by a dirty-looking man. Another man leered at them. "Yui!"  
"Sammy!"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
Samantha was speechless with surprise. A thug studied them. Only then did Samantha take offense and glare. "This one's good." He leered at the two girls gaping at them. "If we sell them, we'll make good money.."  
Miaka looked confused. "What? Who are you?" She blinked. "Are you old men members of a Chinese Dancing team?"  
Samantha slumped. They were doomed.  
Vivien's eyes boggled at Miaka. Even she wasn't that stupid. "Baka!"  
The men looked highly offended. "You moron! We sell girls!"  
Miaka gasped. Samantha sweatdropped. Miaka really was as clueless at Tetsuya said she was. The thug laughed at Miaka's shocked expression. "How's that? Surprised?"  
  
Miaka narrowed her eyes before bending over. Vivien stared. "Miaka..?"  
Suddenly, Miaka rammed her head into one of the thug's middles. Vivien gawked. "Miaka!"  
"Yui! Run!"  
  
Vivien's eyes widened with sudden increased suspect for her penpal. How selfless.. Right. Vivien suddenly kicked the other thug holding Samantha with a powerful butterfly kick. Samantha took her chance and broke free, pushing the thug roughly on the ground. "Thanks, Vivi!"  
"It's Vi!"  
Samantha only smiled.  
The thug swore. He took out a sword. Vivien paled. Samantha stared. Now they were in trouble. "If you're not nice.. then.."  
"Stop." All four girls stared at the young man that had appeared out to nowhere. Vivien and Miaka watched, fascinated, as the young man deftly punched the first thug.  
The thug with the sword swore. "Konoyaro!" The young man grabbed the thug's arm and twisted it behind his back. Vivien's eyes widened. "Who is he..?" Miaka whispered. She stared at the young man's forehead. ".. there's a character.."  
Vivien's eyes widened. "Ogre."  
Samantha stared at the captivated look in her sister's eyes. "Vivi..?"  
  
The young man turned to the four girls. "Ladies, are you all right?"  
  
Yui smiled gratefully. Thank your very much."  
The man bent down and held out his hand. "Money is a better way to show your appreciation."  
Yui and Miaka were confused. "Huh?"  
The man frowned. "Don't tell me.."  
No.. it couldn't be.. Taka! Samantha grabbed Vivien's arm. "Vivi.. is that..?"  
".. You mean you ladies don't have any money?" The man sighed. "Ladies, ladies. Money's what makes the world go round. I can't go around helping anyone, you know?"  
Yui became annoyed. "You helped us on your own!" She protested.  
Miaka began rummaging for her skirt pocket. "I think I have a little money.."  
The young man stood up and started to walk away. "I hate poor people."  
"Matte!" Samantha cried out, standing up with her sisters. The man turned around and arched a brow in question. "Are you.. Tamahome?" He looked exactly like Taka!  
The man frowned. "How did you..?"  
Vivien stared. "Your forehead.. we saw.. character.."  
Tamahome sighed. "My name's Sou Kishuku."  
"B-But your symbol.. it means.. 'ogre', right? A monster?"  
  
Tamahome looked annoyed, then, after a moment, held out his hand. "If ya want a proper introduction.. it'll cost you."  
Vivien just stared at him. "What are you..?"  
Tamahome just shrugged and walked away. "If you can't pay up, I'm not interested. See ya!"  
Now Yui looked very annoyed. She ran after him. "Hold it! Will you wait a second?! Where are we?!" Suddenly, a red light appeared underneath her feet.  
Samantha stared. That red light..! "Yui-chan!" She started running to Yui. Yui stared as the red light began to envelop her. "This is.." Vivien stared as Samantha reached Yui. Samantha grabbed Yui's hand. Yui stared. ".. the red light from before.. " She stared at Samantha holding her hand. Her hand started to vanish. She looked behind Samantha at Miaka. "Miaka!" Yui vanished. Miaka finally got the money from her pocket. "..Ta-da! Here it is!" She looked around. "Yui?" She looked up at Vivien. "Where's Yui, crazy woman?" Vivien was too shaken to take offense. "She.." She thought of Tamahome. His eyes.. as violet as her own.. Her heart thumped. "He.." Miaka's eyes widened. He? That young man? Vivien, Miaka, and Samantha rested on the hay cart, each thinking her own thoughts. They didn't notice the villagers they passed staring at them.  
Samantha was too dazed to notice. Everything was.. defying all sense of logic! She was in the book world.. the book.. what was it called again?  
You are in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Samantha bolted upright. That voice..!  
"I'm where?!"  
Vivien and Miaka were too absorbed in their own thoughts to hear her. Samantha stared. That voice.. it was the same.. You are at the beginning of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. It is now your duty to rewrite it.. but only to write its balance. You may not change this history any more than that. The cold voice echoed in her head. Samantha grabbed her head with her hands. "Who are you?!"  
My name is not of consequence. Your name, however, is Tei. You have been given to me by my fellow deity, Taittsukun. You are now my servant and it is your duty to summon me once more and obey my command. You will complete your fate and have me grant you a single wish. What you do with yourself from then on will be yours to decide. Afterwards, I will have nothing to do with you. Remember: your name is Tei.  
But.. my name is Samantha. Samantha Smith.  
Your name is Tei! As of now, that is your one name! Do you understand me? The voice demanded coldly.  
Samantha shivered with shock and fear. That voice.. was so familiar..  
I require an answer, Tei.  
Samantha shivered even more and wrapped her arms around her knees. Y- Yes. I understand.  
Good. Then the voice was gone.  
Samantha shook. But she didn't understand. She didn't understand anything!  
  
Vivien was in a daze. Samantha looked like she had just seen a ghost. Both of them sat with Miaka as they were lost in their thoughts. Miaka was convinced that Tamahome had kidnapped Yui, and Vivien and Samantha were too dazed to correct her. "Ladies?" Miaka turned and saw a green-haired young man standing over her. The man smiled in a friendly manner. "I've been watching you. May I show you around Konan?" Miaka stared. "Konan?" "Hai." 'This is.. Konan? Miaka turned around. She didn't know that. Suddenly, she thought of something. She turned back around to stare at the green- haired young man. Ha! She gaped happily at him. Could he be hitting on me..?! She blushed with excitement. He must be! She became starry-eyed. I'm fifteen and I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I must be grown up enough that guys are finally noticing me! Then she turned sly. I shouldn't say 'yes' immediately.. I should be a little.. 'hard to get'..yeah.. I should hold out. I should let him try once or twice more. "Uh, umm.." Miaka dramatically shook her head. "Gomenasai, but I'm looking for someone." The young man nodded. "Oh, is that so?" He moved to walk away. Miaka grabbed him back. "Wait just a minute!"  
  
"Tamahome?" She asked, remembering the queer play of words between the girl with red-gold hair and the blue-haired young man. "He said his name is Sou Kishuku. Do you know him?" The man nodded. "Hai. He's a friend of mine." Miaka smiled happily. "Hontou?!" He nodded again. "I'll take you to him." Miaka jumped up. "Okay!" She turned to the two girls. "I'll be right back, okay?" Both girls looked very distracted. Samantha didn't answer. Vivien, however, shook her head, dazed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Vivien tentatively tried to talk to Samantha. "Sammy? Did you..?" "Hear a voice talk in my head? Yes." Samantha said tonelessly. Vivien sighed. "Then I'm not crazy as Miaka thinks. What did.. the voice tell you?" Samantha looked very tired. "He said I'm in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.. He claimed me. as his seishi. Did he claim you as well?" Samantha asked her sister hesitantly. Vivien slowly shook her head. "No.. he asked me if I would be his seishi. I have to answer him by the time Miaka.." Her eyes widened with sudden realization. "Sammy.. do you think?" Samantha's eyes widened. "It must be.." She turned to Vivien sharply. "Vivi.. we're in the book." "The book?" "The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."  
  
"The what?" Vivien asked, absolutely clueless. Samantha sighed. "The book! Remember? The book world! The one Miaka and Yui were pulled into?!"  
  
Vivien gaped. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded. "Tetsuya and Taka." Vivien blinked. "You're kidding." Samantha slowly shook her head. Everything was beginning to make sense.. "I know all about it. No wonder Tamahome looked so familiar! He's Taka!" Vivien snorted. "Get real, Sammy. There's no way sweet Taka could ever be that money-hungry pathetic fool as Tamahome. Sure, they could be twins.. Taka has shorter hair.. and.. and.." Vivien's eyes widened. "HOLY COW!" She stared at Samantha. "He is Tamahome!" Why, the only thing different between the two was the hair.. and the personality. She frowned. "Are you sure?" "Yes! We're at the beginning of the book! The very beginning!" Samantha pressed a hand to her head. "I don't feel so good.." Vivien's mental processor was on overdrive. "Woah, now. If we're at the beginning of the book.." She suddenly gasped, and felt the urge to slap herself. "Duh! I should have known! We are at the beginning at the book!" She finally gave in and slapped her forehead. "Shit! Didn't Miaka go off with that guy a little while ago?" Samantha stared. Oh no. "You can't be serious." "As serious as a triple-scoop ice cream with extra fudge." She shot up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on!" "You are serious."  
  
"Excuse me.. Where's your friend?" Miaka asked, starting to get nervous.  
  
The man stopped. "Here." Miaka gasped when she saw several other men walk out in front of her with her guide. Her eyes widened with fear. "She looks odd.." One of the thugs remarked. The leader smirked. "You don't find one like this every day." He looked thoughtful. "We'll get good money for her clothes, too." Another thug came up to her. "I wonder if foreign women really do taste different.." "Hold it, mister!" Everyone turned. Miaka gasped. "You!" Samantha was furious. Vivien looked equally murderous. When Samantha saw Miaka's surprised face, her expression softened. "My name's Samantha Smith." She gestured to her sister, who looked like she wanted to pound the thugs' faces in. "She is my elder sister, Vivien Smith." Your name is Tei. Samantha shivered, "My seishi name is. Tei. You may call me Tei." Vivien was too angry to pay attention to what Samantha was saying. "Yeah! And I'm going to kick all your asses!" Samantha cringed. Such language! Miaka's eyes were wide with wonder. "Who are you people?" Vivien smirked. "Didn't you hear? I'm the girl who's going to kick all their asses! The name's Vivien!"  
"Everyone else calls her Vivi." Samantha injected.  
Vivien turned around to frown at her sister, exasperated. "For the last time, Sammy, if you must call me by a nickname, call me Vi!"  
Miaka was frowning at the thugs, who looked confused but a little amused at the squabble between the two sisters. She frowned, and tried to think. This is ancient China. I was tricked by these thugs! Then she froze. "Matte.. this is ancient China."  
Vivien and Samantha stopped arguing. "Hai." Samantha said, nodding. And?  
Miaka's eyes lit up. "So.. that means whatever I do here won't be on my permanent record!"  
Samantha groaned. How slow was Miaka?  
Vivien slapped her forehead again. "Obviously!"  
Miaka grinned at her newfound friends. "So, what do you say? Why don't all of us kick their.." She hesitated. "..butts?"  
Samantha smiled. Well.. at least her language was more appropriate.  
Vivien grinned. "With pleasure."  
Samantha nodded. "Certainly." To her surprise, she was looking forward to it. She had never been in a fight before. But did that put her at a disadvantage? She sweatdropped. It did.  
Miaka grinned slyly at the dumbfounded thugs. "Yosh! Let's sock!" She said in English.  
Vivien blinked. "Come again?"  
Samantha grinned. "I think she was trying to say, 'let's rock'."  
  
The combined efforts of Vivien, Miaka, and Samantha easily put the thugs in their place.. behind what looked to be a dumpster behind a small house. "Well, that was fun!" Vivien said cheerfully. She scowled at her sister. "Speak for yourself." She muttered. Samantha rubbed her sore posterior and winced as the pain hurting every part of her body.  
Miaka smiled. Her new friends were really nice. "So you're Tei?" She asked Samantha.  
Samantha nodded. Vivien frowned. "Uh.. her name's.."  
Vivien suddenly frowned. "My name is.. what?"  
"Kyoku?"  
Samantha's eyes widened in realization. The voice must be speaking to Vivien!  
Miaka extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kyoku."  
"But my name is..?"  
  
Vivien's frown deepened. "Who's talking here? You or me?"  
Despite herself, Samantha chuckled.  
  
All three girls stared as the young man suddenly jumped down in front of them. "Tamahome.." Vivien whispered, in awe.  
Samantha smiled. He looked exactly like her friend, Taka, only with an annoyed and suspicious look upon his face. Miaka stared at Tamahome, somehow mesmerized by his eyes.  
Samantha made a face at the captured looks on Miaka and Tamahome's faces. Really, this was going too far. There really wasn't such a thing as 'love at first sight', was there?  
Miaka quickly came to her senses. Tamahome jerked his gaze away from those warm brown eyes. "You three were looking for me, weren't you? Well, what do you want?"  
Miaka nodded, remembering. "H-Hai! Do you know where Yui-chan is?"  
"Yui-chan?"  
"You know, that girl who was with me?"  
Tamahome looked at the three girls, then finally remembered that there had been a fourth when he had first met them.. "Ah!" Miaka smiled happily. "I have no idea." Miaka fell to the ground. He turned to walk away. "Jaa!"  
Samantha stopped her sister when she was about to rally to Miaka's cause, realizing something. "No, Vivi.."  
"Vi."  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Remember, this is only one of the things that leads up to them falling in love with each other. We don't want to mess that up, do we?"  
"No.. but.."  
"No buts." Samantha put on her sternest expression.  
"Sammy!" Vivien whined.  
"HEY!" She knocked him down with a single lunge. Vivien smiled. You go, Miaka. "I asked you a question! Answer me!" She refused to let go of him. "I won't let go 'till you tell me!"  
Tamahome, face mashed in the dirt, waved up a white flag. Samantha chuckled. This was really quite amusing.. yet pointless. Her smile vanished. She turned away. No, it wasn't.. pointless. Love was a wonderful thing.. if it was real and true.  
Love is a nuisance that gets in the way of your duties. I forbid you to do the same. It will only distract you. I will not have my calling delayed.  
Samantha kicked the dirt, suddenly angry. You have no right to order me about like this!  
Silence!  
Samantha suddenly froze. He sounded just like her.. father. Cruel and commanding in all his ways. She gritted her teeth. No.  
The voice seemed to harden. No, what?  
Samantha's hands turned into fists. No, I won't shut up. She was stronger now! This guy wouldn't scare her! Not like him! But do me a favor, and you shut up instead!  
You will not speak to me in that manner! The voice bellowed.  
Samantha's eyes narrowed. I'll talk however I want! And leave me the hell alone! 


	3. Bloodied Hands

"Song of Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Genbu was silent.  
  
"Okay, okay." Tamahome sighed, waving a white flag.  
  
Miaka sat up, a hopeful expression upon her face. "You'll honestly tell me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Miaka clapped her hands gleefully. "Then tell me: where's Yui?"  
  
Tamahome looked at Miaka sourly, his nose bruised. Miaka winced. "I have no idea." He repeated dully. He tried to go away again.  
  
Samantha sighed. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
Miaka nodded emphatically. "That's right!"  
  
Vivien smiled. "Look, Miaka and Yui here are best friends. You don't want to help her? That's just wrong." Tamahome just walked away. Vivien, Samantha, and Miaka hurried after him.  
  
Miaka looked annoyed. "That's right! Hey, we're wandering around in a strange place!" Tamahome kept on walking. The girls kept on following. "Hey! Geez, can't you hear me?! You're not even going to try?! And you call yourself a man?!"  
  
Tamahome stopped at that. Samantha smiled. "That's low." He muttered irritably. He turned around to face Miaka. "You're not worth my time if you don't have any money. If you want me to help, you'll have to pay up." He held out his hand. "So give me the money in advance."  
  
Miaka looked appalled. "It's always 'money, money'. Is money all that matters to you?"  
  
Tamahome didn't look the least bit ashamed. "Yes, it is."  
  
Samantha and Vivien smiled, remembering this part very well. This was really all quite comical. Miaka suddenly looked aghast. "That's it.. You SOLD Yui!"  
  
Tamahome blinked at this accusation. The grins on Samantha and Vivien's faces broadened. "Nani?"  
  
Samantha and Vivien snickered. "I can't believe it.. trading in girls!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're disgusting! You BEAST!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien were holding on to each other, both hurting from trying to stifle their laughter. Tamahome tried to grab hold of Miaka. "Who're you calling a beast?!"  
  
Miaka leapt away from Tamahome. "Aah! Stay away from me, you slave- trader!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien couldn't take it any more. They both burst out laughing. Unfortunately, the surrounding townspeople mistook their loud amusement for the maniacal, cackles of the 'slavetrader's' friends. "Who do they think they are?! Laughing at a poor helpless girl!"  
  
Samantha and Vivien sweatdropped. "A-ano?" Samantha choked.  
  
"They're dangerous."  
  
"Do they think we're in it with Tamahome?" Vivien was incredulous.  
  
"Stay away from them!"  
  
"I think they do think that." Samantha answered wryly.  
  
"Low-lifes!" Another hissed.  
  
Vivien was affronted. "Now see here!"  
  
"What's the world coming to?!"  
  
A sly look entered Miaka's eyes as she realized all the attention she was getting. "Everyone! Listen to me!"  
  
Tamahome grabbed Miaka, covering her mouth. He looked around at the glaring people, sweatdropping. "Really, I can't take you anywhere, can I? She's hopeless." Miaka struggling, he picked her up and hurried away from the crowd and into an alley.  
  
"Oy! Matte!" Samantha and Vivien shouted, hurrying after them.  
  
"Well, do you feel like finding Yui now?" Miaka asked Tamahome smugly.  
  
"Will you knock it off?!"  
  
Miaka sighed. "Well, then, I guess I have to warn everyone about you, slave-trader!"  
  
Tamahome fairly growled. "Are you threatening me? I'm not a slavetrader!"  
  
"Oy!!" Samantha and Vivien were closing in.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nani?!" Tamahome came to an abrupt stop. Then, just as Samantha and Vivien finally caught up with him, unceremoniously dumped her on the ground. Vivien was too out of breath to laugh.  
  
Miaka rubbed her sore posterior. "Are you trying to hurt me?!"  
  
Tamahome looked away. "It's payback."  
  
Miaka stood up and glared at him. "That's mean.." Her eyes started to get suspiciously bright.  
  
"We're about to see a master." Samantha murmured to Vivien. "Taka- I mean, Tamahome's a sucker for tears."  
  
Vivien grinned.  
  
"It's only because I don't know where I am.. I don't have anyone.."  
  
Vivien's grin vanished to be replaced by a frown. "Now hold on.." She muttered. "Hello! We're over here! Remember us?"  
  
"Shh!" Samantha hissed. "Don't ruin the show!" Not when it was just about to get good!  
  
"Show?"  
  
"I need to find Yui soon.. I'm worried about her.." Miaka turned around and started to cry.  
  
Vivien's eyes softened. "Can I tell her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"H..hey.."  
  
Samantha smiled. "It's about to get interesting.."  
  
Vivien gaped. "Interesting? About to..? Where have you been, Sammy?"  
  
Samantha yawned. Things were boring again. At first, true, seeing everything that Tetsuya and Taka had talked about happening in front of her had been really cool, but now everything was just too boring. Everything was just so.. expected, that it didn't seem all that interesting anymore.  
  
Miaka was disappearing in that red light now. Samantha's yawned even more. Bo-ring! Then, suddenly, she realized she was also glowing..! With a green light! "Ah!" Samantha yelped. What was going on?!  
  
Genbu appeared in her mind once again. The Suzaku no Miko is being pulled back momentarily so she can see that the Seiryuu no Miko is safe back in her world. You and your sisters are closely linked to the Miko's, you I must keep you in rein else you get pulled back as well.  
  
Samantha's eyes narrowed. But I want to go back.  
  
You have no say in the matter, Genbu said coldly.  
  
Samantha's hands turned into fists. Let me go! She demanded angrily.  
  
You do not give the orders around here.  
  
Something snapped inside Samantha. She was so angry, she barely noticed the guards lay hands on her. Oh, we'll see about that.  
  
Vivien only then noticed the guards also holding her. She swore. "Oy! Leggo!"  
  
"Shut up, demon!"  
  
Samantha struggled angrily. How dare they?! She swiftly raised her leg behind her to cripple the guard behind her. The guard toppled over in pain. "Demon!" Another guard swiftly took his place. Samantha inwardly swore.  
  
"Demon?! What are you babbling about, you imbecile?! I'm no demon! Get your filthy hands off me!" Vivien screeched.  
  
"Filthy?! I'll show you, you dirty upstart!"  
  
"Upstart?!" Vivien's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare call me names!" Vivien finally wrenched her arm free. More guards rushed to disarm her.  
  
Samantha saw a guard behind Vivien raise his sword.  
  
"Vivi!"  
  
"Sammy?!" Vivien whirled around.  
  
Samantha crumpled as one of the guards holding her cuffed her on the head. She struggled to get her wrists free. "Let me go!" She hissed.  
  
"Let her go!!" Suddenly, before Samantha's eyes, the guard holding her wrists burst into flames. Samantha stared. What the..? Did Genbu do that?  
  
No. Your sister used her power. I order you to use your own power at once! Show them your own power! Show them your might!  
  
Someone screamed, "Demon!!"  
  
Samantha screamed as Vivien crumpled. "VIVI!!!"  
  
"Sammy.."  
  
A guard caught Vivien and raised his sword. Samantha's eyes widened with rage. She snapped. "LET ME GO!!!" Samantha roared, throwing off all the guards with surprising strength. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" She roared at the guard standing over Vivien.  
  
Kill him!  
  
Samantha felt icy power gathering in her hands.  
  
That's it. Now show him your wrath!  
  
The guard paled as something white and green glowed in Samantha's hands. A demon!  
  
"LET HER GO!!!" Suddenly, three sharp icy blades shot away from Samantha's hands. One caught the guard in the throat, another in his chest, and one in his eyes. He fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
"Demon!!!" Everyone started running.  
  
Suddenly, Samantha hissed with pain as something icy cut into the back of her right hand. She stared at it in shock. A green.. symbol.. Her heart thumped. Tei.  
  
A brave guard grabbed Samantha from behind. "Demon! You will die!"  
  
Genbu sneered contemptuously in Samantha's mind. Fool.  
  
Samantha's rage resurfaced and poured over her senses like a vengeful avalanche. She whirled around and caught the guard's throat with her hand. He gasped as he started to freeze. Samantha narrowed her eyes. "DIE!"  
  
Samantha cried into her hands. Genbu was gone, the cruel bastard. Samantha wept as she stared at her hands. What had she.. done? She had killed.. She had murdered.. human beings.. with these hands.. She was a murderess.  
  
Genbu was there again. You are my warrior. You have proven your strength. I am proud.  
  
Rage bubbled up inside Samantha. "Proud?! I killed people! I killed human beings! I murdered them!" Hot, shamed tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
You eliminated the weak. Only the strong survive. You are a warrior. Deaths mean nothing to you.. only the proof of your might.  
  
Samantha's shoulders shook. Show yourself.  
  
What?  
  
"I said show yourself. If you want me to kill so much, I'd want to start with you." Samantha gritted out. She covered her face with her hands. "Damn you.. You made me kill.. Damn you.."  
  
I did nothing. You killed those weaklings by yourself. If you are so foolish to feel guilt, then the blame is all yours!  
  
Samantha wept into her hands. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She was the murderess.. Even if he had spurred her on, she was the one with the bloodied hands. Shame like no other rushed over her senses. "DAMN YOU! JUST GO AWAY!!!"  
  
"Vivi! Vivi! Wake up!" Samantha shook Vivien's shoulder. She forced her voice to be steady.  
  
Vivien heard Samantha's voice and opened her eyes. Samantha stared down at her with tired, weak eyes. "Vivi.. you're awake. Thank goodness."  
  
Vivien sat up. "Where are we?"  
  
"Just outside the palace wall. Vivi, Miaka and Tamahome are inside."  
  
Vivien frowned as she felt something flash warm on her abdomen. "They are..? What's this..! Oh!" She had lifted her blouse up to peer at her abdomen to see if anything was wrong. A symbol flashed red on her abdomen. ".. Nani?"  
  
Samantha smiled weakly. "The symbol.. of Suzaku.. he gave you back your power.. Hey, Vivi?"  
  
"Vi."  
  
"Right. You don't notice it yet, do you?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"This?" Samantha asked, smiling.  
  
Vivien frowned. Had her sister finally lost it? "What?"  
  
Samantha's smile grew broader. "I'm speaking in Chinese, Vivi. You are, too."  
  
"No way." Vivien suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock.. and wonder. She finally put her hands down. "No freakin' way." She breathed.  
  
Samantha grinned. "Cool, isn't it?"  
  
"It's awesome!" Vivien gasped as she heard herself speak. "Coolness!" She said that in English. Vivien frowned.  
  
Samantha laughed. "I don't think they have a word for that in Chinese."  
  
Vivien smiled. "You may be right."  
  
Samantha sighed. "So what happened back there, Vivi?" How had she felt?  
  
"Vi."  
  
"Will you stop it already?"  
  
"No. It's Vi. Viiiiiii."  
  
Samantha sighed again, but inside her spirits lifted a little. "Alright already, Vi. Do you know what happened or what?"  
  
Vivien suddenly sobered. "I think.." She remembered the flames. "I killed someone." Her heart suddenly felt heavy.  
  
Samantha's eyes softened. "Did you really? I didn't see you touch him.." But that guy had burst into flames..  
  
Vivien sadly shook her head. "I didn't need to." She closed her eyes. "Suzaku was speaking in my head and.."  
  
"Suzaku?"  
  
"Hai.. My eyes suddenly got hot and I.. I glared at the man.. and he.." Her shoulders started shaking.  
  
Samantha held Vivien tightly. "It's alright, Vivi.. It's alright." Her own eyes grew shadowed. "I.. also killed a man. Five, in fact." She had killed five men. She had murdered them.  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
Smiling sadly, Samantha nodded. "When you fainted.."  
  
"I do not faint." Vivien was insulted.  
  
Samantha grinned. "You do now. When you fainted.. a guard caught you and several others captured you. I grew so angry.. I killed them.. with ice."  
  
"Ice..?"  
  
Everything suddenly fell into place. Samantha's eyes widened. "Apparently I'm one of the only priestesses with an early, evident power."  
  
Vivien frowned. "Priestess? Not seishi?"  
  
Samantha shook her head. "No. I am the second Genbu no Miko. Did.. Miaka ever tell you of the first Genbu no Miko?"  
  
Vivien tried to remember. "Only that she was killed by her father before she could be fully devoured by Genbu.."  
  
Samantha nodded. "That's right. She was killed before she could make her final wish. I have to summon Genbu and make that last wish. You see, there is a balance in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho that has to be corrected. Takiko.. Ohsugi Takiko's death before the completion of her legend partially damaged the balance in this world. As the second Genbu no Miko, I am to summon Genbu and make that final wish." She sighed. "What about you?"  
  
Vivien frowned. "Suzaku didn't tell me any of that.. All I know is that my 'seishi name' is Kyoku." Vivien wrinkled her nose. ".. and I serve the balance of the Shicho."  
  
"The Shicho?" Samantha looked confused. What in the hell was that?  
  
Vivien's frown grew more pronounced. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?"  
  
"Ah!" Samantha finally understood. "The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Yes, that's what Genbu told me to. I also serve that balance.. but why? That is the question.."  
  
"Hold it," Vivien ordered the voice aloud. Samantha arched a brow. What..? She looked to Samantha. "Are you hearing this?"  
  
Samantha's expression looked funny. "Do you mean Genbu telling me that it is my duty, that I have been trained by the center deity as her seishi, and that he has claimed me to right the balance?" Was Suzaku telling all this to Vivien only now?  
  
Vivien nodded. "Yeah, something like that." Vivien suddenly grinned.  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. Vivien sure looked funny.. She looked like she was having mental battle or something. Suzaku must still be talking to her. Samantha sighed. And Vivien had smiled.. no, grinned, a minute ago. Suzaku must not be as bad as Genbu then. Samantha closed her eyes. Why did her sister have all the luck and she was stuck with a cranky, evil tyrant of a deity?  
  
Your thoughts will be silent, foolish girl. Genbu commanded her angrily.  
  
Samantha frowned. Oh, he was going to boss around her thoughts now? Not in this life-time. I think what I want to think, eggshells!  
  
You ingrateful..  
  
Shut your trap, turtle-snout.  
  
Vivien frowned. She didn't want to glare the poor man into flames, but how else was she supposed to get past him to free Miaka and Tamahome? Samantha smiled at her hesitation. Her sister was really transparent at times. "Fire something else." She suggested in a whisper.  
  
Vivien smiled. "Right."  
  
"I'm so hungry..." Miaka moaned.  
  
Samantha chuckled as Vivien's own stomach growled in agreement. Vivien concentrated on the guard's pants. Samantha covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Hey, what're you smoking?" The guard demanded of Miaka. Samantha and Vivien giggled.  
  
Miaka frowned as she chewed her gum. Tamahome glanced dully at the guard. "She's not smoking anything, moron. Your butt's on fire, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I thought..." He finally grasped what Tamahome had been trying to say and realized the seat of his pants indeed felt like it was on fire. He turned his head.  
  
"AAAAH!!!"  
  
Vivien cheerfully grabbed the guard's keys as he ran out the door. "That was fun!" She said happily, almost skipping to Miaka and Tamahome's cell.  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. "Vivi.."  
  
Vivien very cheerfully unlocked their cell.  
  
"Kyoku! Tei!" Miaka was overjoyed to see them. She hugged them both as she ran out of the cell.  
  
When she finally released them, Vivien and Samantha had to take several seconds to get air back into their lungs. Samantha stared at Miaka incredulously. Was Miaka's power a near echo of Nuriko's power of strength or something?  
  
Tamahome clapped Vivien on the back. "Hey, thanks."  
  
"N-No problem."  
  
Samantha frowned worriedly. She didn't like that look in Vivien's eyes.. Was she falling in love with Tamahome? That couldn't be good. 


	4. Small but NOT Cute

"Song of Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tei-sama, is there anything I could get for you?" Samantha's maid asked the new Genbu no Miko.  
  
Samantha looked up from the scrolls. "Oh, n-no. Thank you, Miyu- san.. but maybe you could help Kate.. er.. I mean, Shoshi. Isn't she really busy?" She suggested to her maid. She really didn't have need for one, even if her maid was really nice and helpful. She thought it was embarrassing to have someone do the simplest of chores for her, like helping her dress herself. She was fif-teen, not five for goodness' sake! But Miyu was really nice.. and she knew that Kathryn was having trouble with her present maid, Eri. Eri was really put-off by Kathryn's independent nature, and Kathryn, though she didn't mind a maid's assistance, except in helping her dress herself, she did have a problem with a maid who gossiped about her to the servants. The servants were already gossiping about Kathryn's unladylike manners and 'boyish' nature. Just this morning, Samantha had heard that Eri and Kathryn had had a big blow-out. Kathryn, angered and embarrassed by Eri's rude comments on her manners and lack of a lady's grace, had literally tossed Eri out of her room and had shut the door on her. Much angered, Eri had complained directly to the emperor.  
  
Miyu sighed. "Well.." She had heard the rumors, of course.. and she didn't really savor the idea of being maid to a cranky, tomboyish girl.. but who knew if the rumors were true? She decided to ask her present lady, already knowledgeable of Samantha's tolerant and patient nature. "Are any of the rumors true, Tei-sama?"  
  
Samantha looked up. "Well.. what exactly do they say about Kate.. I mean, Shoshi?"  
  
Miyu shrugged. "They say she's cranky, uneducated, accident-prone, selfish, and totally ungrateful of a maid's efforts to turn her otherwise." She said honestly. She also knew Samantha was a very reasonable lady, thus she spoke frankly.  
  
Samantha chuckled, amused. "Hontou? Wow.. Let's see.. She's not ordinarily cranky, you know. She has a great sense of humor, and she really does like to provoke people.. But she argues good-naturedly.. She just likes talking to people." Samantha explained. "And she's not uneducated. She's very good in the arts.. well the visual arts, at least.. She can read and write and she likes to draw."  
  
"Really? They said she cannot read or write, though."  
  
Samantha made a face. "Well she can.. but only in English, not ancient Chinese."  
  
"Ingi-risu?"  
  
Samantha smiled. "English. It's the language of our country. As for her being accident-prone, she's really not. Of course, she's had her share of accidents, but it's not more than normal people. Of course, she does get a little klutzy when she's disgruntled or flustered. And she's not selfish.. why did Eri-san say she was selfish?"  
  
Miyu grinned. "Well, I think Eri-san was exaggerating then. Shoshi- sama caught her sneaking a peek at her ladyship's drawings and writings. Shoshi-sama screamed at her loud enough to wake up the entire palace."  
  
Samantha laughed. "That does sound like Shoshi-sama.. She does tend to get angry over those things. And Kate really doesn't like it when people try to change her. Our uncle tried to do that too many times, you know."  
  
"Her uncle?"  
  
Samantha's smile slowly disappeared. "Hai.. her uncle. My father.. he did like to change people to his liking and mold them into his own personal puppets."  
  
Miyu frowned curiously. "Your father.. is he.. dead?" She then gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tei-sama! I didn't mean to ask such a personal question!"  
  
Samantha smiled cheerfully to assure her maid. "It's okay, Miyu- san."  
  
You should reprimand her, daughter. She talks too much for a servant!  
  
Samantha's eyes hardened. She forced Genbu out of her head with little effort. "My father's dead to me, Miyu-san. He has been for a very long time."  
  
"Sammy!"  
  
Samantha turned and smiled as Kathryn walked into her room. Kathryn looked around, impressed. Samantha's room was much larger than her own room, and there were scrolls everywhere. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Samantha sighed and started folding scrolls. "Writing. I'm trying to remember as much as I can.. about what originally happened in this world. So we can be prepared."  
  
Kathryn made a face. "That's a good idea. Wonder why I didn't think of that. Oh yeah, you're the smart one."  
  
Samantha laughed. "How's Miyu-san?" She asked curiously. "Scream her ears off already?"  
  
Kathryn blushed. "Sammy! No, she's a lot better than Eri, you know." She sat down on Samantha's bed. "Have you been out of this room at all, Sammy?" She asked curiously.  
  
Samantha flushed. "Not really.. It's just been too time-consuming, writing everything I remember, down on paper. So how is everything in the outside world?"  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Well, everything's okay, I guess. Vivien's bored, Miaka's doing what she's supposed to do, run the staff ragged, and.." Her smile faded. ".. there's no word of Lilian."  
  
Samantha looked down. "I was afraid of that."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"You haven't noticed? Remember our penpals? I was with Tetsuya and Taka.. you were with Keisuke.. and Vivien was with Miaka."  
  
Kathryn's eyes widened. Of course! "And Lilian was with Yui! Does that mean she's in Kotou?"  
  
Samantha nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Kathryn sighed. "I don't like this. At all. That means.. she's with Nakago. Keisuke-kun didn't speak very highly of him."  
  
Samantha had to smile. "That's one way to put it. Whenever Taka says his name, it's always accompanied by a curse or two."  
  
Kathryn smiled sadly. "If Vivi finds out that Lily's in Kotou with that guy.. She's going to go through the roof. You know how close those two are."  
  
Samantha sighed sadly. Kathryn was right. Although Vivien and Lilian were best friends, too, she and Kathryn were just.. sisters. Sisters who cared about each other, yes, but they never bothered to gain that 'best-friend' degree. She never had a best friend.. Well.. She smiled sadly. Kathryn was the closest she would ever get to getting a best friend. They understood each other.. and they knew each other better than any of their sisters or friends did.. but neither of them had really made any effort to actually 'do' some best-friend.. stuff. They just weren't willing to share their feelings with each other. Samantha sighed again. But Lilian and Vivien were as close as two peas in a pod. They were willing to talk to each other, to share their concerns and joys, but not Samantha and Kathryn. Samantha shrugged it off. It was just that they were introverts.. not extraverts. It wasn't their problem.  
  
Samantha sighed as she opened her eyes. It was morning. Time had passed by quickly for her.. much too quickly, in fact. How could being in an enchanted book be so.. boring? She knew everything that was going to happen.. and she had to wait until it was all over to summon Genbu. She frowned. And she didn't really want to summon him, anyway. Something about Genbu had her hate him thoroughly. He reminded her of her.. own father. Samantha's eyes hardened.  
  
Only Lilian's father had remained while the rest of his brothers had mysteriously.. disappeared. Her sisters had all had really nice fathers.. She smiled softly. Lilian's father had been the intellectual type, and had taught his daughter that losing at anything was not an option. Vivien's father had possessed wry humor and had encouraged his daughter to be independent and strong. But Kathryn's father.. had always been her favorite uncle. He had loved Kathryn deeply, and had encouraged her to always follow her heart and to believe in herself. He had taught her to be her own person and to give love freely and generously. But her own father.. Samantha closed her eyes. She had hated him.  
  
Samantha's father had been the cruelest man Samantha had ever known. He had never treated Samantha like a daughter.. but only as a student. He had given her kendo lessons for as long as she remembered, and had received her first gun when she had only been thirteen. Her father had never cared about the law.. He had never cared about anything.. or anyone. At first, Samantha had obeyed him with fear, for when her sisters and uncles had been away, her father had always punished her for misdeeds with his whip. Tears stung Samantha's eyes. He had been a brutal man.  
  
She remembered the days before he had.. disappeared. He had been sickly.. and she hadn't felt the slightest bit of pity for him. When he had disappeared, along with her two other uncles, she had cried along with the others.. but she had been crying tears of joy. With her father gone, and with the help of Lilian's father, she had learned that it was okay not to be afraid.. that it was okay to care..  
  
Genbu reminded her of her father. She had hated her father, and so she hated the deity. Who was he to boss her around like that? She was her own person, and she was strong. She could love now, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.  
  
Her father had taught her to be strong by herself was to be strong in everything she did, but now she knew better. She had taught herself.. that yes, she was strong by herself, but stronger with the love of her friends and family to keep her going. She was strong.. but strongest when she wasn't alone.  
  
Samantha smiled softly. That was the lesson she had learned all by herself.. and the only lesson that had ever mattered.  
  
"I don't want to stay here." Samantha said firmly. "And don't you even try to say that you'll be okay by yourself."  
  
Vivien's face fell. "But Sammy.."  
  
Samantha was adamant. Vivien wanted to go alone with Miaka and Nuriko to find Tamahome and she definitely didn't want to stay here while Vivien rode herself away from the mind-dulling boredom! She was going and that was that!  
  
Vivien looked at Kathryn, who was just standing before her window, looking out. "Are you going to insist on coming, too, Kate?" She asked miserably.  
  
Kathryn jumped, startled. Samantha couldn't help but smile. Was she and Vivien that easy to tune out? Kathryn blinked. "Oh, sure. Whatever."  
  
Vivien made a face. -_-* "Do you even know what we're talking about?"  
  
Kathryn blushed. "Er.."  
  
Vivien sighed dramatically. "Do you want to go with me or what?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Vivien and Samantha sweatdropped. Exactly how long had she been tuning them out? Samantha sighed. "I want to go with Vivien, who plans on going with Nuriko and Miaka to look for Tamahome. Do you want to stay here or go with us?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Sure, I'll go."  
  
Vivien's face fell even more. "But Kate.." She whined.  
  
Kathryn smiled slightly. "But of course if you don't want me go, I won't."  
  
Vivien brightened. "Really? Thanks, Kate!" She turned to Samantha. "At least I'll have one less sister to protect."  
  
Samantha glared at Vivien. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me." Vivien stuck out her tongue. "You're just going to slow me down."  
  
"Why don't you to say that to my face!"  
  
"Already did, icicle-butt!"  
  
After a while, Samantha and Vivien both stopped arguing. They frowned worriedly as they watched Kathryn just stare out the window.  
  
"It didn't work, Sammy." Vivien remarked to her sister.  
  
"I see that." Samantha answered worriedly. Something was definitely going on with Kathryn. She hadn't responded to their all-out argument.. for Kathryn, that wasn't natural. Kathryn thrived on the intensity of a good argument, and she and Vivien rarely argued like this. It had all been a show.. But nevertheless, Kathryn hadn't joined in like she would have and argue them both out of the ball park, so to speak. Kathryn was.. different. Suddenly, Samantha had a notion. "Ne, Vivi.."  
  
"It's Vi."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, do you think.. Houki's still in her?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Samantha tried to explain her hunch. "Kathryn replaced Houki's own spirit, didn't she? But it looks like they only sort of merged with each other. Kathryn's hair was blond.. Houki's was purple.. now it's blue. But Kathryn retained her eyes. There's still some Houki in Kathryn's body. Do you think Houki's nature is affecting Kathryn's original personality?"  
  
Vivien looked thoughtful. "You know.. you could be right."  
  
"Of course I could be." Samantha said impatiently. She looked again at her silent elder sister. "Vivi.."  
  
"Vi."  
  
".. I think I'm going to be staying here this time. I.. need to watch over her. She's changing.. but there's the danger that she may not be able to counter the remnants of Houki's personality.. I have to be here and make sure that Kate.. the Kate we know.. doesn't disappear."  
  
"Kate..?" Samantha peered around the corner. She blinked with surprise as she saw her sister on her hands and knees, looking in between the floor boards. She sweatdropped. "Kate.. What are you doing?"  
  
Kathryn started, and bumped her head up against her bed. Samantha winced. "Ow." Kathryn stood up and rubbed her head. "Oh, hello Samantha. How are you today?"  
  
Right away, Samantha knew that that was Houki speaking, not Kathryn. Her sister would have said, 'Oh, hey Sammy. What's up?'. Kathryn was as predictable as sweat on a hot day. Kathryn was never that formal.  
  
But.. how could she broach that subject? "Er.. Kate.. are you feeling okay?"  
  
Kathryn cocked her head, puzzled. "Why, of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
Samantha made a face. "Kate.. is that you or Houki talking?"  
  
Kathryn blinked. "Why, of course Houki's not talking. I'm Shoshi. Are you feeling well, Samantha?"  
  
Samantha had had enough of this. "Kate, is Houki taking over your personality?" She blurted out. She then winced at the stricken look on Kathryn's face.  
  
Kathryn looked down at the floor. "Why.. am I acting strangely?"  
  
Samantha couldn't help but be blunt. "Yes, you are. You're not acting like the Kate I know.. you're acting like.. like.. a lady."  
  
Kathryn's face fell. "Like a lady, huh? You mean the real me's that hopeless?"  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. Wrong choice of words there. "Er.. no. I mean.. er.. I know you don't really talk like that.. so.."  
  
Kathryn sighed and sat on her bed. "Oh, shush. I don't like it when you stammer, Sammy. And no, Houki's not taking over my personality."  
  
Samantha sat next to her sister. "So Houki's sprit really does linger within you?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes.. at least remnants of it. She's not taking over.. just.." She turned red. ".. she's tutoring me."  
  
Samantha blinked. "Tutoring.. you? On what?"  
  
Kathryn's face reddened even more. "On.. how to be a lady." She muttered, embarrassed.  
  
It took Samantha a while to digest this new information. After she had done so, she couldn't help but smile. "Why.., may I ask?"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "You do know that I'm supposed to take Houki's place in this world, right?"  
  
Samantha nodded slowly. ".. Right.." She still couldn't see where Kathryn was getting at. ".. And..?"  
  
".. And because of that, I'm supposed to fall in love with Hotohori and have his kids."  
  
Samantha's smile broadened. "And you think the best way to do that is to be exactly like Houki was supposed to be?"  
  
Kathryn slumped. "Yes." She muttered.  
  
Samantha couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Kathryn looked hurt. "But I am.."  
  
Samantha was immediately apologetic. But she couldn't stop smiling. "I know you are, and that's why it's so funny. Geez, Kate, what cave did you crawl out of? If you want to fall in love with Hotohori, and him to fall in love with you, just be yourself!"  
  
"Demo.."  
  
Samantha gently touched her sister's shoulder. "Listen, Kate.. think. Why did Hotohori love Miaka in the beginning..? Because.. she was so full of life. You are also.. full of it. And you already have a weakness for guys like Hotohori. It'll be a snap to fall for Hotohori.. Do you get it, yet?"  
  
Kathryn was stunned. "But how could you be so sure..?"  
  
Samantha smiled gently. "Do you remember life outside the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, Kate? Guys liked you. Some even asked you to be their girlfriend. But you rejected them all.. as if you were waiting for something.. or someone. Hotohori's your dream guy. Remember that." Samantha got up and walked towards the sliding doors. She knew Kathryn needed to think on it before she started thinking straight again.  
  
As she slid the door closed behind her, her eyes softened with melancholy. She had spoken the truth.. Kathryn had had her admirers.. but all she ever had were big brothers. Kathryn was lucky to have that kind of attention. She wanted to find love more than anything..  
  
Suddenly, Genbu appeared in her head. Love is a waste of time and energy. The only emotions you should feel are anger and determination..!  
  
Samantha narrowed her eyes. When she had studied under Taittsukun, she had learned the most discipline out of all her sisters.. and the most useful skills. With a brief twist of concentration, she kicked Genbu's presence out of her head with her own mental attack.  
  
Samantha smiled as she went to her own room. The trees were rustling angrily with Genbu's wrath. She started humming happily as she closed the door behind her. What a beautiful day.  
  
Samantha sighed as she wandered the open halls of the Konan palace. The experience of absorbing the atmosphere of ancient China was really quite exhilarating.. Samantha pouted irritably. She would be enjoying it more if she didn't have so much on her mind.  
  
She was really feeling relieved.. she had helped Kathryn solve her problem.. somewhat.. and she had finally found a way to keep that Genbu out of her head.. at least temporarily. She was powerful, yes, but not as powerful as Genbu himself was. Her little parlor trick wouldn't work for long.  
  
But there was one problem that still required fixing.. her boredom. Vivien was fine, off adventuring with Miaka.. and Kathryn was busy adapting to palace life.. as it would be required of her to do so. And Lilian.. Samantha's eyes grew shadowed. Well.. Lilian was in enough trouble already if she was indeed in Kotou.  
  
But what could she do? Samantha found herself wishing she was back out of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Out there, she was small and child- looking, yes, but once people discovered her potent intelligence and discipline, they respected her. Sure, people knew she was smart here, too, but it just wasn't the same. They respected her as much as they would respect a bookworm.. the key part of the word being 'worm'. This bothered her. No, she wasn't obnoxious or anything.. at least she hoped not.. but she was so tired of people underestimating her just because she looked like everybody's ten-year old sister. And to make matters worse, she really did look like she was ten!  
  
Grumbling, Samantha paid no attention to where she was walking, and suddenly, she collided with someone, and fell right on her behind. Fuming and beet-red, Samantha stood. Oh, great, that had been graceful! She had fallen as if she weighed no more than a ten-year old, too! Phooey!  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Samantha rubbed her nose, a little more than annoyed. Great, another person taller and immediately 'older' than she was. Grr! This was not happening! "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She snapped irritably.  
  
The young man immediately stepped away. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Samantha winced. What was she doing? "Oh, no. I'm sorry. You just caught me in a bad mood." She smiled apologetically.  
  
The young man smiled. "It's fine. Is your nose okay? It looks a little red." He said, concerned.  
  
Samantha reddened even more. Her nose was fine.. it was just.. She couldn't help but blush in the presence of a really cute guy. And this guy was adorable. He was taller than her.. but not so tall as to make her angry because of it. He was just tall.. enough. He had short light brown hair.. and violet.. no.. blue eyes. Or did they just shift color? He carried a flute. She smiled weakly. A flute. Just perfect. She loved musicians. Great. Just great.  
  
Samantha needed to get away before she discovered more about him that would make her drool. "I.. I.. I'm fine. Oh, I was looking for my sister and I see her now.. so.. uh.. bye!" She hurried away.  
  
"Okay.. Will I see you again around here?" The young man couldn't help but ask. He didn't know why he had asked her that.. But there was just something about her..  
  
Samantha didn't turn but her face was tomato-red. "Uh.. sure! My room's just around the corner..!" Woah, now! Too much information! Samantha wanted to sink into the ground. What was wrong with her? And her heart.. was beating much too fast. But she was too healthy to have a heart attack..  
  
The young man blushed at the seemingly double entendre. "Oh.. uh.."  
  
Both of them didn't say anything in a while. They were both just too embarrassed. Finally, Samantha forced herself to turn around. She had to get a hold on herself! She was Samantha Smith, Tei, a seishi of Taittsukun, and the second Genbu no Miko! But why did she feel so.. weak- hearted..? She smiled weakly. "My name's Samantha.. what's yours?" She asked in a friendly tone of voice. Yes, friendly. As in.. just said it for friendship-related purposes, Samantha tried to convince herself.  
  
The young man smiled shyly. "The name's Ami.. er.." For a moment, he looked flustered.  
  
"Amy?" Samantha blushed. Boy, this was getting awkward. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for his feminine-sounding name.  
  
The young man blushed. "No! My name's not Ami! It's.. It's.." He looked stumped. "I meant to say.. it's.. Aki. Yes. Aki. My name is Aki."  
  
Samantha smiled. "Oh." Then she blushed again. "I.. have to go now.. see you later, okay? Ja!" She hurried away.  
  
The young man looked on after her. He smiled slightly. Her name was Samantha.. what a pretty name.. 


	5. You Thought I Was a WHAT?

"Song of Lovers" by Ai Yuukan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Samantha tried to walk as casually as possible. She tried not to whistle. That would really look too casual. She didn't want anyone to think she was nervous – coz she wasn't.. right? She gulped. The truth was that she was hoping to run into that guy again.. Aki, was his name, right?  
  
Samantha quickly blushed. It wasn't like she thought he was cute or anything.. well, those eyes had been pretty beautiful.. Samantha reddened even more. No! It wasn't that she liked him! It was just.. that she was bored! Hah! That was it! And she was looking for company! And he seemed perfectly nice and pleasant.. yes.. that was the perfect excuse. Catching herself, Samantha shook her head, blushing. No! No! She wasn't coming up with excuses! She just.. wanted to see him.. She lowered her head. Nothing was wrong with that, right?  
  
Yes, there is something wrong with that, Genbu countered, reappearing in her head. You are my second Miko. Concentrate on your duty on hand and on nothing else.  
  
Scowling, Samantha mentally booted the deity out of her head. "Shut up already! I don't want you near me, understand?!"  
  
The young man paused just as he had been about to tap Samantha on the shoulder. His face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll.. go now."  
  
Samantha whirled around. "Aki!" She exclaimed, horrified. "Oh, no, I didn't mean you! I was talking.. to.. myself.." She made a face. How lame could she get?  
  
Aki looked relieved. "Oh.. you like talking to yourself? Is that another weird habit of yours?"  
  
Samantha flushed, confused. "Another weird habit of mine?" She echoed, beet-red.  
  
Aki smiled teasingly. "Yeah.. besides trying to bump into people 'by accident' so early in the morning. How did you know I would be here?"  
  
Samantha's face was crimson. "I.. er.." She looked down, embarrassed. "I.. didn't really think you'd be here." She confessed, her face red.  
  
Aki laughed softly. "Then it's lucky I came looking for you, huh?"  
  
Samantha's eyes lit up. "You were looking for me?"  
  
Aki smiled softly at the look in the young girl's eyes. Then it was his turn to look shy. "So.. nice morning, huh?" Not knowing what else to say.  
  
Samantha felt the same awkwardness. "Yeah.. I guess.."  
  
"Sammy! Sammy!"  
  
Samantha jumped and turned around. She saw Kathryn running towards her. She smiled at her sister once she came up to her. "Hey, Kate, what's up?"  
  
Kathryn was about to talk, when she saw Aki. "Hey, who's the cutie?"  
  
Samantha and Aki both turned red. Samantha, embarrassed, stuttered, "H-His name's A-Aki. W-We just bumped into each other."  
  
Kathryn blinked. "But.. if you just bumped into each other.. then how do you know his name?"  
  
"Er.." Samantha sweatdropped. Of all times for Kathryn to be sharp, why now?!  
  
Aki came to her rescue.. so to speak. "No.. this is the second time we've bumped into each other.."  
  
Kathryn nodded with understanding. "Oh, I get it. You guys bumped into each other a while ago, then you two came wandering around, trying to bump into each other again.." She looked thoughtful, then critical of Aki's person. "Hmm.. not bad for a potential first boyfriend, Sammy. Congrats!"  
  
Samantha blushed and sweatdropped. "Kate!!" She whined.  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Oh.. so both of you are the shy type? Hmm.. have you two got a lot in common already.." She teased.  
  
Aki was also blushing. "Er.."  
  
Flustered, Samantha tried to steer Kathryn away from the subject. "You were going to ask me something?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Have you seen Miyu or Hotohori?"  
  
Samantha cocked her head. "Which one?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Both, I guess. I really need to talk to them."  
  
Samantha shrugged back. "Miyu's in the kitchen with Eri.. and Hotohori's at the lake."  
  
Kathryn made a face. "I think I'll skip the kitchen." She smiled cheerfully at them as she went past them. "See you two lovebirds later!"  
  
After Kathryn had disappeared into the palace grounds, Samantha and Aki were still silent with bemused embarrassment and shyness. Before long, Samantha decided she had had enough for one day. "I have to go now.. I still have a lot of.. writing, to do.."  
  
"Oh." Aki looked disappointed.  
  
Samantha looked down. "But.. maybe.. I could see you again.. tomorrow?" She asked shyly.  
  
Aki smiled. "Yeah.. tomorrow."  
  
Samantha ran away before the rest of her body broke out in blushes. For some reason, she really liked that Aki! And she barely even knew him!  
  
"Aki?" Samantha peered out from behind a tree. She had found a note in her room.. and although her ancient Chinese wasn't all that sharp, she had thought Amiboshi had written to meet her near the lake.. at the eastern end, surrounded by trees. But she was here.. and he was where..?  
  
Sighing, she leaned against the tree to wait. Things were going along smoothly, story-wise. Genbu had ceased pestering her.. for the moment.. But she also had other worries. At this moment, Vivien was with Miaka in Kotou. There they would meet Nakago.. and Lilian. Samantha was anxious to hear from Lilian.. but not as keen to hear about Nakago. At the thought of the cruel Kotou shogun, she shuddered. If only she could be with Vivien now.. so she could see for herself in Lilian was doing okay.. but she had to stay here with Kathryn. She was also staying out of curiosity. So far, she had only known the story as it flowed with Miaka. But while Miaka had gone to Kotou for Yui, she knew nothing of what had transpired in Konan at the same time. And she did want her notes to be thorough..  
  
As she leaned against the tree, waiting.. she suddenly became aware of a haunting, beautiful melody casting their enchantment over her senses. Straightening, she looked around and smiled softly when she saw Aki sitting in the branches above her, playing his flute. She relaxed against the tree and let her heart absorb the magic of the music.. It was so.. beautiful..  
  
As the music continued to enchant her heart, she felt something within her rise like a cool splash of water. The feeling began to rise until it overwhelmed her heart.. Then the music stopped. She looked up, puzzled, and met Aki's own puzzled glance.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked curiously.  
  
Aki had a strange expression on his face. "No.. It's just I felt.. a bit.." After a while, he shook his head. "It's very hard to describe.."  
  
Samantha smiled softly. "Don't worry about it.." She closed her eyes, remembering the beautiful melody. "It sounded.. beautiful.."  
  
Aki smiled softly in thanks. For a while, they just listened to the sound of the chirping birds and the gentle breeze rustling through the trees. Samantha looked up at Aki again. "Could you.. play it again..?"  
  
With a gentle smile, Aki obliged. Soon, the magical notes renewed its enchantment on her heart. Samantha sighed happily as the cool wave rose again and splashed over her heart. Aki's music.. no.. Aki.. was doing something very beautiful to her heart.. She could feel herself relaxing..  
  
Soon, she became aware of another instrument playing.. but she didn't pay it much mind. Her eyes were closed as she allowed her soul to become one with the music. The other instrument's song soon rang a familiar bell in her. It was a.. violin. She smiled softly. She used to play the violin.. The violin and the flute sung together in beautiful, melodic harmony.  
  
Soon, the music ended. Samantha sighed, her heart calm and content. Suddenly, she and Aki heard another sound.. Startled, she opened her eyes. It sounded like.. a wolf howling its lonesome, sad melody to the moon, but.. different. It almost sounded.. like a woman singing.. She looked up at Aki and shared puzzled expressions. Soon, however, it was gone.  
  
Samantha didn't see it.. but Aki did. His eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion as a long sea-dragon tail splashed quietly back into the water. A sea.. serpent?  
  
"Stupid Vivien.. who does she think she is..?" Samantha muttered irritably, and accidentally splashed a little too much ink on her fresh scroll. Scowling, Samantha tossed aside the brush and sat on her bed.  
  
Vivien had somehow managed to sneak away.. again.. to join Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori to find the rest of the Suzaku seishi. And she had slipped off in the dead of the night, too, to top it all off! Ooh.. that Vivien.. She was going to pay once she got back. Now she was stuck here.. AGAIN.. with a heartbroken sister and the annoying servant gossip. Oh, joy. Then she sighed. At least she still had Aki.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Samantha called out, selecting a scroll and unrolling it to read.  
  
Aki walked in. Samantha smiled. "Hey, Aki. What's up?"  
  
Immediately, Aki looked up. Samantha sweatdropped. "I mean.. what's going on?"  
  
Aki immediately looked suspicious. "W-Why?"  
  
Samantha cocked her head. Aki was sure acting strange today. "Er.. I mean.. how are you doing today?" Ancient Chinese slang was sure limited.. at least to her knowledge, anyway.  
  
Aki relaxed. "I.. need to go away for a while.."  
  
Samantha's eyes darkened with dismay. Aki, too? Oh, things were just great today! "You, too?" She slumped. "Why?"  
  
Aki hesitated. "I'm going to visit my.. home-town."  
  
Samantha sighed. Well, that was a reasonable excuse, at the very least. "Oh.. When will you be back?"  
  
".. Don't worry. I'll be back around the time his Majesty returns. So.. it won't be that long.."  
  
Samantha frowned. Hotohori..? How did he know when they would return..? She shrugged. Maybe it was nothing.. She sighed, resigned. "Very well.. but when are you leaving?"  
  
Aki looked away. He had a strange, focused look in his eyes. Suddenly, Samantha wondered where the gentleness she had come to know had gone.. Suddenly.. he didn't look like himself. "I must leave right away if I want to make good time.."  
  
Samantha sighed. "If you must.." But she smiled up at him. "But do you have to leave so soon?"  
  
The gentleness was back in his eyes. He smiled gently at her. "I could spend the rest of the day with you.. but I have to leave tomorrow.. first thing in the morning."  
  
Samantha's heart twittered with glee. She blushed, embarrassed at the myriad thoughts running through her mind. "That's a relief.."  
  
For a few minutes, Aki and Samantha both said nothing. They were both too shy to say anything, really. Finally, Aki asked, "Do you want to go by the lake again?"  
  
Samantha smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
They spent their last afternoon together just listening.. to the song played by Aki's flute.. and the mysterious, sweet, haunting notes of a violin.. The sun was low in the sky.. and Samantha was very aware that soon there would be no sun at all.. and then this night.. this beautiful night.. would be over.  
  
As Aki played, Samantha got lost in the melody.. and the memories it brought forth. For some reason.. she remembered of how she had been after hearing Miaka's story from Tetsuya and Taka. She remembered feeling.. longing.. and joy. Before meeting her penpals, she would have never believed such a bond between lovers could exist.. a love that could transcend the boundaries of time and space.. She had rejoiced at the discovery.. but she had also longed to feel a similar love of her own. She tried to remember the stories Tetsuya and Taka had told her of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho..  
  
Of course there were the four deities.. one of them being an arrogant weasel of a god, and each of them had seven seishi. But Taittsukun was a deity, too.. the most powerful one, anyway. Oh, well.. But the names of Suzaku's seishi were a little harder for her to remember.. Of course there had been Tamahome, Nuriko, Tamahome.. then Tasuki and Chichiri.. and Mitsukake. Ah, yes. There had also been Chiriko..  
  
"I wonder who's playing that beautiful music.." Aki mused.  
  
With a start, Samantha realized Aki had stopped playing. She listened.. and indeed, she could still hear the strains of a violin playing in the distance.. Then a few seconds later, it stopped. Puzzled, she turned to Aki. "Who do you think was playing that beautiful music?" She asked curiously.  
  
Aki looked equally clueless. "I have no idea." He said honestly.  
  
Samantha shrugged. "Well, she plays beautiful music, whoever was playing that violin.."  
  
"Violin?" Aki queried, curious.  
  
Samantha smiled sheepishly. "Uh.. it's an instrument played in my world. I used to play the violin.. ."  
  
Aki immediately frowned and his gaze sharpened. "Your.. world?"  
  
Samantha blinked. "Huh.. you mean I didn't tell you..?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Aki asked rather sharply.  
  
Samantha wondered at the sharpness of his voice but shrugged it off. "How come you don't know?" She asked instead. "I thought everyone in the palace knew who I am.."  
  
Aki sweatdropped. "You mean.. you're not a palace courtesan?"  
  
Samantha's eyes boggled. Then, embarrassment and shock overwhelmed her. "A palace what?! You thought I was a prostitute?!"  
  
Aki winced. "Sorry."  
  
Samantha's head was hurting. Oh.. the humiliation. He thought she had been a palace prostitute.. oh, how degrading. Did she look like a palace courtesan? She stayed in her room all day for heaven's sake! Writing and reading like any respected scholar would! A courtesan?! "What.. made you think I was a.. courtesan?"  
  
Aki sweatdropped. Oh, how to explain..? "Uh.. I basically thought you could either be a palace servant or a palace courtesan.. Since you never do any hands-on work around here.. I thought you must be.. a.." He made a face. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
Samantha smiled weakly. "If I were my sister Vivi, yes, you'd be in a crumbled heap at my feet right about now. If I were my other sister Lily, you'd have a big red slap mark on your cheek. If I were Kate, you'd be screamed into submission." She smiled cheerfully. "But I forgive you. Besides, we never exactly asked each other about our backgrounds, anyway."  
  
"That's true.." Aki suddenly got an idea. "Would you mind if we start over then?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Aki smiled sheepishly. "I just want to get this right. So you're not a palace.. uh.. heh.. uh.. never mind. Then what are you?"  
  
Samantha smiled nervously. "I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you.."  
  
Aki grinned. "Try me."  
  
"I'm the Genbu no Miko."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Samantha sweatdropped. "Yeah, except that I'm the second one. I am a seishi of Taittsukun, and my seishi name is Tei. I have just recently been served as a slab of service-meat to the 'god' Genbu as his second Miko."  
  
Aki frowned, thinking hard. "So now you're a Miko with seishi powers.. What are they exactly?"  
  
Samantha frowned. He really was taking this in quite well. "Well.. I have the power of ice.. so far. But according to Kate, I have two other powers that haven't been activated."  
  
Aki shook his head. "Incredible. Just incredible."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I'm falling in love with a Genbu no Miko. How unlucky could I get?"  
  
Samantha blinked. "W-What did you say?"  
  
Aki sweatdropped, realizing he had just spoken that thought aloud. "I-Iie.. It's nothing. Oh look at the time, I've got to go..! Ja!"  
  
"Aki! Matte? What did you mean when you said that?" Samantha scrambled after him. "Aki!! Aki!"  
  
"Are you feeling ill, Tei-sama?" Miyu asked her former mistress worriedly.  
  
Samantha blinked, startled. "Oh! Miyu-san!" She smiled reassuringly. "No, everything's fine.." She looked at the scroll she was holding in her hand blankly. "Just.. peachy." She muttered distractedly. Aki's last words were just too much! Was she supposed to feel happy because he admitted he was falling in love with her.. or heartbroken because he had also said he was 'unlucky' because of it? She frowned, disappointed. What was so bad about a guy and a Genbu no Miko falling in love with each other..?  
  
"Tei-sama?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah.. Can I help you, Miyu-san?"  
  
Miyu smiled. "I was asking you about your sister, Tei-sama.."  
  
Samantha frowned, confused. "Did she toss another servant out off her room again?"  
  
Miyu sweatdropped. "No.. but she hasn't been herself lately.. and I'm.. worried.."  
  
Samantha sighed. "It seems me and my sisters are all doomed to have love troubles.."  
  
"Love troubles?" Miyu blinked. "No.. I wasn't referring to the emperor and your sister.. I was referring to Shoshi-sama's behavior.."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Hadn't she already set Kathryn straight on the importance of being true to herself?  
  
"Shoshi-sama seems distracted lately.."  
  
And why shouldn't she be? Samantha rather felt sorry for her elder sister. Kathryn was supposed to take Houki-sama's place.. even if she didn't want to.. That meant she had to marry Hotohori-sama.. Yes, she couldn't possibly blame her sister for acting distracted. It was her right!  
  
".. Tei-sama.. I found this on her desk.. It was right there.. and I couldn't help but notice.."  
  
Samantha frowned disapprovingly. "You shouldn't look at Kate's writings, Miyu-san. I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
Miyu blushed. "I really couldn't help it. The first sentence just.. leapt at me.. but I promise you, I didn't read any further. I just couldn't get it out of my mind.."  
  
Now Samantha was curious. "The first sentence..? What did it say?"  
  
It said, "' Tendou, my love.. I need.. to see you..'" Miyu looked troubled. "I didn't read anymore.. but I'm confused.. Does Shoshi-sama love two people?"  
  
Samantha's eyes were as round as saucers. "Who in the hell is Tendou?!"  
  
Miyu blinked. "Well.. I haven't been working in the palace long.. but I believe Tendou was Houki-sama's first love.."  
  
"NANI?!" 


End file.
